The present invention relates to a safety device for use with a bicycle, tricycle, etc., which has spokes on the wheel thereof.
It is well known that bicycles and other similar type devices having wheels fabricated using spokes can sometimes result in the accidental insertion of the shoe of the person using the bicycle, or someone getting a ride thereon, into the spokes.
To overcome this problem, the present invention provides for a cycle safety disc that may be readily installed on either the front or rear bicycle wheel without the wheel having to be removed. Removal of the wheel is not necessarily easily accomplished in certain bicycles that may have speed shifts associated therewith. Therefore, the present invention takes this into consideration by providing for a device which may be readily assembled onto an existing bicycle without the time and trouble that would be incurred if the bicycle wheel had to be first removed and then the device installed.